1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to railway car passenger compartments and more particularly to a compartment upper sleeping berth having a construction adapted to facilitate movement of the sleeping berth between storage and use positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a great number of patents pertaining to upper sleeping berths and disclosing various devices for locking and unlocking the berths and for guiding the berth between storage and use positions. Illustrative of prior berth constructions and mechanisms are the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,846,824 to White, 2,004,898 to Marchant, 2,541,156 to Fike, 2,550,599 to Reed and 2,676,333 to Patten. While suitable for the purposes intended, the berths typified by the noted prior art are complex. The present invention provides an improved and simplified construction.